character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael (Canon, Soul Cartel)/Lambdawg
Summary Michael is 1 of the 4 Archangels created by God and is charged with overseeing Hell. He is also known as the Archangel of Ultimate Defense. He is God's most trusted angel and also the commander of the Azraels and Angels. Being the head of angels, Michael is extremely kind and gentle and cares for all the beings in both the underworld and the human world. He is also shown to have a mischievous side to him as he takes to poking fun at Archdevil Mephistopheles from time to time. He takes special care of Cha-Shi hun and company, even letting them leave with the Archdevil Mephistopheles. He is shown to have a special fondness for Faust as shown wanting his attention at various points and even becomes depressed when he is rejected by Faust when the latter rejects him giving Faust his crest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Michael Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Genderless (Archdevils and Archangels are genderless) Age: Older than the universe Classification: Archangel, Archangel of Ultimate Defense, Archangel of the Holy Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type1), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Shown here), Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Lesser beings like demons are capable of manipulating souls), Memory Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Throughout a dream Michael gave back to Faust his memories), Sealing, Mind Manipulation and Summoning (Sealed Leviathan on his body, "purified him" with holy water and can summon him at will), Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping (Lesser demons like Nigul can easily break into places like the forest of restrictions without any problem which is made of magic and can be manipulated by its creator) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse Level (Stated to be stronger than Mephistopheles) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiverse Level Durability: At least Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Holy Sword Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Water': By using light in conjunction with the water he creates, Michael creates Holy Water which he manipulates to form powerful barriers and shields alongside other techniques. Those contracted with Michael may also create and manipulate Holy Water, which in turn can also be manipulated by Michael himself if he is nearby: **'Holy Water-Ring': A ring of Water surrounds the target **'Holy Water-Baptism': Michael thrusts his hands forward and a concentrated wave surges forward in the direction of his hands *'Holy Sword: Gram': The object of God possessed by Michael, also known as the weapon of God, known to melt the hands of a wielder it does not recognize as its master. As an object of God, it has no known weakness in its structure and is capable of cutting through any material in creation, with the exception of the Holy Shield: Aegis, it is the Holy Sword that signifies God. Gallery MichaelGram.jpg|Michael holding the Holy Sword, Gram Soul-cartel-3599147.jpg|Michael making fun of Mephisto MichaelDepressed.jpg|Michael depressed after being rejected by Faust Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg